Patadas
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] Y luego dicen que lo peor del embarazo son las náuseas…


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Les dedico el fic a todas las féminas de mi pandilla Fanfiction. ¿Por qué sólo a las chicas (aunque sean la mayoría absoluta de mis Autores Favoritos)? Porque la historia concierne a una de las etapas más bonitas (aunque a veces bastante duras) de la vida de las mujeres. Vamos allá…

* * *

**PATADAS**

PUM-PUM-PUM

PUM-PUM-PUM

"Y luego dicen que lo peor del embarazo son las náuseas…"

PUM-PUM-PUM

PUM-PUM-PUM

Definitivamente aquel embarazo estaba siendo una pesadilla. Desde que el bebé había empezado a manifestar su existencia con sus movimientos la había tenido frita con sus incesantes patadas. No podía negar que al principio había resultado maravilloso notar la vida que se formaba en su vientre, pero ahora el continuo golpeteo de las piernecitas la tenía harta y dolorida. No veía la hora de que llegase el parto para que el bebé saliera y el maldito pataleo acabara de una buena vez.

PUM-PUM-PUM

PUM-PUM-PUM

¿Pero cómo era posible que el bebé lograse acertar en tantos puntos de su útero? Seguramente es que debía de moverse con mucha agilidad en el líquido amniótico; a lo mejor cuando fuese adulto tal vez se convirtiese en un gran nadador. Pero si era tan hábil moviéndose ¿cómo demonios no se enredaba en el cordón umbilical?

PUM-PUM-PUM

PUM-PUM-PUM

O puede que tal vez fuese un bebé tan grande que necesitara moverse mucho para acomodarse mejor en su vientre. Esta posibilidad era bastante más razonable que la otra, pero en cualquier caso no era normal que un bebé diese tantos golpes con tan poca diferencia de tiempo entre golpe y golpe.

PUM-PUM-PUM

PUM-PUM-PUM

Por fin, un día de mediados de primavera se presentó el momento que ella estaba esperando con tanta ansia.

El parto.

Estaba fregando los platos tras el desayuno, con las eternas pataditas marcando el ritmo en su interior, cuando de pronto notó un dolor ardiente que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y un líquido aceitoso y cálido que empapaba sus piernas.

-He roto aguas… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Rápidamente ella y su marido se dirigieron a San Mungo sin tiempo que perder. Por suerte, en cuestión de minutos el paritorio estaba ya a punto, y pronto se encontró tumbada en la camilla empujando, con la cara roja y la frente perlada de sudor, en todo momento acompañada por las patadas de las narices y con su marido sosteniéndole los brazos para ayudarla.

Por fin, con un grito sobrehumano, el bebé salió. No fueron necesarias las acostumbradas tortas en el culo; el bebé ya lloraba a gritos, sin dejar de mover los brazos y las piernas. Rápidamente la enfermera envolvió al pequeño en una manta y se lo mostró a ambos.

-Es un niño precioso –dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos ya sabían que iba a ser un niño. Estaban convencidos de que así sería, y sonrieron al ver la pequeña carita congestionada por el llanto. Tan sólo quedaba un cabo suelto. El bebé no era pequeño, pero tampoco era de un enorme tamaño. Si no era muy grande ¿cómo podía dar tantas patadas y tan dolorosas? "En fin", pensó ella, "eso ya da igual. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es empezar a disfrutar de la presencia de este pequeño tunante en la familia."

Poco más de media hora después, ella descansaba semidormida en una cama en una habitación, con su marido cogiéndole la mano. Estaban a la espera de que la enfermera les trajese al bebé que tantos meses había estado moliéndole el vientre y de que toda la familia se reuniera para elegir un nombre para el niño. Mientras tanto, ella descansaba del parto, satisfecha por la rapidez del parto, por la buena salud del pequeño y sobre todo por verse al fin libre de las malditas patadas.

PUM-PUM-PUM

O eso creía.

PUM-PUM-PUM

Se espabiló de golpe y se tocó el vientre para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Y otra vez ese dolor lacerante. Sí, aquello no era una pesadilla. O quizás sí que lo era…

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? –preguntó su marido levantándose.

Nunca supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas después de casi haber acabado de parir un niño, pero aquel 1 de abril de 1978 todo el hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas pudo oír a Molly Weasley gritar:

-¡¡¡ENFERMERAAAAAAAAAAAAA, VOY A TENER GEMEEEEELOOOOOOOS!!!

**¡PUM-PATAPUM-PIMPUM!**

**Fin**


End file.
